A Phantomhive's Curse
by Jesselynn Garcia
Summary: What if Ciel had a sister and she contracted?
1. A Typical Day

My older brother and the butler of our mansion have always been inseparable. I mean don't get me wrong, he's not a bad person or… anyway, he's like a god basically. I never thought that the terms of him and my brother's relationship would be that serious. Sebastian Michealis is someone who is absolutely perfect. He's handsome, strong, fast and a great butler. His job in our manor seems to come so easy to him. My brother and I run the company together. We manufacture toys for kids and such. His name is Ciel Phantomhive and I'm his younger sister Aurora Phantomhive. My brother is the Earl and of course I am the lady of the house. Our servants are Meyrin, Bardory, Finnian, Sebastian and Tanaka.

Besides the other servants our advisor, Tanaka, is the only one who doesn't really talk much. Though he is very funny; he makes me laugh at least once a day. Anyway Sebastian is our most loyal butler and the only one of the mansion. He has black hair parted so one side is longer than the other. His skin is almost snow white and his body is well-built and beautiful. His eyes, god those eyes, are such a lovely color of a golden brown. He really is a god. My brother and I look very much alike. We both have a light shade of grayish hair and blue eyes. His hair is long enough to cover one eye and so is mine but my hair is much longer. Sebastian says the lady of the house should have a nice appearance so I never wear my hair up in a ponytail despite the fact that I want to. My brother is 19 and I'm 17. Ciel and I are basically always together, even if Sebastian has to come in and give paper work to my brother, but let me start from the beginning.

It was in the middle of spring and the birds were chirping a beautiful song. My brother and I were in the lounge, talking about the company's finances when we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in Sebastian." How did he know that he was there? Sure enough he was there with a cart. I turned my attention to the window and watched Finny chasing Plu Plu around in circles. He was breathing fire like it was nobody's business. Maybe I'll play fetch with him later.

"I have prepared this afternoon's tea." He smiled and set the cup down in front of me.

"Is everything alright my lady?" His face tilted so his hair covered one of his eyes. Ciel leaned his chin on his hand. I could tell he was really annoyed at something.

"Sebastian, take care of that."

"Understood." He bowed and walked out. Ciel smiled and took the documents from my hand.

"You've been dozing off a lot lately. Everything alright?" His brow was cocked.

"Yeah, just a little bored. Anyway what is the situation with the transfer?" I smiled back. My brother rarely ever smiled like he used to when we were kids. Our mother and father died in a deadly fire and ever since that day, his attitude's changed so much. The only person he actually smiles truly around is me. It makes me happy to know that he can relax when we're together.

"We'll extent the company to Japan and Egypt for now. I'm not so sure about Ireland and Bolivia." He pondered and sipped his tea. Wonder how Sebastian's doing? I ignored my thoughts and continued. I pointed to the map on the table tracing invisible paths from one place to another.

"I'll contact the head of the branch in Egypt and discuss the current expansion. If Ireland or Egypt refuses to expand from there, we can shut the factory down and have another factory open in Austria. I highly doubt that they would refuse something that would help their economic failures rise to a substantial rate." I said before taking a sip of tea. The scent was strong and sweet. I inhaled the warm feeling and looked at my brother who was impressed by my sudden suggestion. He nodded, looking at the documents and gave his signature on the top sheet. Ciel got up from his chair and walked to the window with his hands behind his back.

"Ciel?" I looked down. He didn't smile or turn around to give me a look. Why did he have to turn out this way?

"Listen Aurora, I know you're worried about me. I want you to relax," He finally turned around and gave me a sad smile. His blue eye sparkled in the sunlight from the reflection of the window. My brother was someone I could always look up to but the things he does drives me to the point where I get sick from stress. He walked to me and kneeled to my side of the chair.

"Please relax and smile for me. I don't want the only thing in my life that's actually made me happy, worried over something so irrelevant." His hand held my cheek. I smiled to his touch.

"Ok, but can we take a break from this?" I made a face and he laughed.

"Sure." His hand laid on mine. He was the only one I had left. Something that I didn't lose and it was a reminder of something so tragic but something that gave me the impression that I really did have something worthwhile. That something was Ciel.

"Are you finished with your tea young master?" Sebastian picked up the tea cups and put them on the tray. "Shall I make a quick snack before lunch my lady?" I looked at him in surprise. He always asked my brother these types of things. What's possessed him to ask me this anyway? I shook my head and saw my brother still smiling from the corner of my eye. Sebastian bowed, giving a godly smile.

"Yes, my lady." With that he left, leaving me and my brother alone for a few more hours.

A little later came and I was wandering around the mansion till I found something to do. I was so bored. I ended up running into Meyrin. She was cleaning around when she accidently bumped into me. What a clumsy thing she is. I giggled.

"I'm so sorry my lady! I didn't mean to!" She bowed so many times that my head was getting dizzy and her Lolita dress kept flailing around.

"It's fine, really. Don't worry." I gave a smile.

"Meyrin, young master wishes to speak to you." Where the hell was he coming from? His uniform was crisp and clean. His hair, nicely done as always and his body was straight with the perfect posture.

"Yes Sebastian!" She ran down the hallway and tripped on her own feet. "Sorry!"

"My lady, I hope she didn't cause any inconvenience." This conversation was amusing him a lot.

"No, I wanted to talk to her about something." I said. He leaned in closer, whispering to me.

"About what exactly?" My heart started beating at a fast pace.

"Something that a butler shouldn't know."

"But a maid should?" His smile grew. I looked away before I could show my red cheeks. God he's so close to me! I shook it off and faced him with one of my brother's expressions: pure annoyance and boredom. He chuckled and lifted my chin to him.

"Why can't you tell me? Meyrin is a house maid but I am simply one hell of a butler." His finger gripped my chin firmly. My heart was about to break out of my chest. Damn this man! Was this his signature quote or something? And he's always grabbing my chin like this! I took a deep breath.

"You are a guy and I doubt you would want me to tell you about girl stuff," I put my hands on my hips. Sebastian straightened my hands so that they were at my sides again. I huffed. "Besides Meyrin understands me more than you."

"A lady of the Phantomhive manor should always have a perfect posture," He gracefully ignored my statement and waved his finger at me. "I don't know why you never listen."

"I am in my own house so I am allowed to have any posture I like." I jumped back and sat on the edge of the wooden frame of the staircase. I kept my legs crossed and my arms. The corner of Sebastian lips twitched up.

"My lady." His eyes gleamed something that looked like lightning. I hopped down with fright.

"Fine." There was a silence that I did not enjoy one bit. I stared at his smile. He's way too confident.

"Now if you please my lady." His hand was out for me to take.

"Where's my brother?" I tried turning the tables on him and ignored his request. He scowled and leaned back. Thank god!

"He's doing important work as you should be doing right now." He said.

"I do like to take a break every now and again." I snapped back at him. It didn't seem to bother him; he only smiled. His finger took hold of a lock of my hair and twirled it around.

"Yes. I suppose you do." He quickly took my hand and shoved me into his arms. He was warm and he had his own scent. He was intoxicating.

"Now my lady, you should not be too clumsy as to trip into my arms." He chuckled and smoothed out my hair. He was tall and lean. My cheeks turned a bright pink like Meyrin whenever this happened to her.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to." He's the one that made me fall! Why the hell am I asking forgiveness from him? My face was still lifted to his. Sebastian lips gently touched mine. I felt that I just got slapped in the face. What was he doing? My brother would be upset and we would both be in trouble.

"Sebastian, you can't." I said.

"Why not? The young master is not here. Besides," He chuckled. "I've had my eye on you for quite some time."

"Oh." I blushed, looking down. His arms let go of me and he turned to my brother's office.

"I have to go. We'll talk about this later." I nodded, still stunned as he walked away.

What was he thinking? Did he honestly think he could mess with my emotions? He knew…I sighed and walked up stairs to my brother's room and sat on his bed. I laid down and cuddled with the comfy pillow my head was on. It carried my brother's scent. It was only 3 in the afternoon and I was sleepy and bored. Usually I was busy till 9 and I went to sleep around 11 after several lessons by Sebastian. Sometimes I would doze off from the lesson and Sebastian would leave me a huge stack of homework and when I actually do it he'd say I didn't have to, which annoys the crud out of me. He would just laugh and pat my head. Then he would continue on with the lesson and act like it didn't happen. He's such a teaser. I pulled the blankets up to my chin and snuggled in the bed more. My eyelids got drowsy and I fell asleep.

"My lady?" I shifted to the other side and tried to go back to sleep. That melodic voice haunted my mind constantly. His hair tickled my face; that's when I realized that he was leaning over me. This bastard!

"What do you want Ciel?" I said muttering.

He chuckled. "It isn't the young master." I jerked up out of my brother's bed and fell back down with a head rush. He felt my head for anything unusual.

"You seem alright. Young master has sent me to look after you." He smirked.

"I can take care of myself, tell my brother that. I am not a child anymore that needs constant protection." I muttered still trying to wake up.

"Sebastian is going to take care of you Aurora." I saw my brother smiling with his body leaning against the door frame. His arms were crossed when he stared at us. I sighed.

"Why?" I said.

"I am going into town to talk to Aberlaine." He waved a letter with a red seal. "Another case."

"Oh," I got up slowly and tried not to think about the headache. "I can't go with you?" I already knew where this was going.

"I don't want you getting into danger." Worth a try I guess. I bit my lower lip. Ciel never let me go with him on cases even if he needed help. All he needed was Sebastian. Looking down, my bangs covered my eyes.

"Ok." I heard footsteps coming to me and waited till they stopped. My brother's arms circled around my waist and he dragged me closer into a hug. His hand moved up to my head, stroking the back of my hair. His lips found my forehead.

"I'm sorry. I know you really want to tag along with me but I can't risk losing something precious to me again," He said. I smiled sadly. He really does love me. He let me go and headed to the door after kissing my cheek. "So I want you to stay here and Sebastian will stay here with you."

"He can go with you and the others will be here." He made a face.

"I trust you more with Sebastian." He said.

I pouted. "Fine, I'll wait here." He walked back to me and lifted my chin and smiled.

"How about this? You can come with me, but if something that I don't think you'll be safe in comes into play I will make Sebastian take you home. Do you understand?" I nodded with my attitude full of excitement. I was already dressed and Sebastian was already putting my coat on my shoulders. My smile was big.

"Let's go!"

The crime scene was filled with a huge crowd of people. We saw Aberlaine with Lord Randall examining a body. The stench was strong and fresh of blood. I hated seeing corpses; it reminded me of our parents. I clung to Ciel and dug my head into his chest. He hugged me back whispering into my ear.

"You want to go back home?" I shook my head against his chest. He still held me. "Alright."

My stomach turned inside out and I felt dizzy from the smell. Sebastian took me from my brother and held me the same way Ciel did. I heard only what they were saying; I didn't bother turning around again.

"Aberlaine what's the situation?" He said. He was so confident.

"Phantomhive," He looked at me. I don't know why but I could feel his eyes on me. "Finally brung her?"

"She insisted she'd come." He shrugged. I looked from the corner of my eye and watched them. I knew he never really liked my brother but we didn't like him either so it didn't matter. I took another glance at the body on the floor. His eyes were wide open and his body was torn from the inside out.

"Isn't it Ciel Phantomhive!" His blonde hair and his purple jacket gave it away. People gasped. It was Alois Trancy and the black shadow behind him, like Sebastian was to us, was Claude Faustus. I never formally met Earl Trancy but I've heard numerous things about him. First off, he was always smiling, which didn't seem like a lie to me, because the smile he was carrying was real big. Second, he had a rough past just like me and my brother. Third, our butler's are the same; I don't understand how they could be. I mean they do look alike, at least to me they did, maybe they were relatives, I had no clue. His sky blue eyes shined when he looked at me.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Ciel!" He ran to my side and tried looking at me fully. He eyed my body and the white dress I was wearing. I didn't look at him for too long. He leaned to me trying to get a better look. Sebastian tightened his grip around me.

"Please excuse Lady Phantomhive. She isn't too comfortable around things like this." He said.

"Oh it's fine," Alois kept trying to see my face. "She's so frail." He chuckled to himself.

"Aurora, Sebastian! Let's go!" Ciel sounded really annoyed by the presence of Trancy.

At the moment I walked out of Sebastian arms and bumped into Alois. He grimaced and rubbed his head. His eyes widened when saw my face. I blinked, god who knows how many times, at him. A smile grew on his lips. He bowed swiftly and took my hand in his, kissing it.

"What a lovely girl I have been destined to meet. I am Alois Trancy of the Trancy Estate. This is," His butler stepped forward and bowed. "Claude Faustus." I curtsied and blushed.

"Aurora come one." My brother was at my side and gave a bored face to Alois. He was happy to see my brother.

"Ciel how have you been?"

"Very busy Trancy." I nudged my brother's arm. He was not happy about this.

"Hmm well I am hosting a ball and I was hoping to invite you," He looked at me and winked. "Of course I would like to invite your adorable sister. Are you younger or older than Ciel?"

I squeaked out that I was younger. He laughed. "How cute!" I looked at my brother. He was making a face. Oh boy here we go… I grabbed Ciel's shoulder. He kissed my forehead.

"We might be busy. It depends on the date Trancy, besides Aurora has been slacking in her lessons from working with me on the company." He brung my head under his chin. Alois made a whiny noise.

"How sweet," His voice lowered. "You must really care about her." He leaned in and whispered to my brother. "Wonder how much." He stepped closer with his shadow following.

"Don't worry I'll send an invitation. Hope you come." He lifted my face to his and gave a seductive glance. "I especially hope you come too." I was being dragged into the carriage while Sebastian was stepping into the driver seat. I wonder why they're so…hmmm I can't even describe it but Ciel seems a bit uneasy around Trancy. Is he hiding something from me? My eyes couldn't rest off him. He assured me by dragging me onto his lap. "It's alright." He said.

I nodded listening to the sound of his voice and the noise from the hooves of the horses. It was relaxing. When we got home we heard an explosion in the far east side of the mansion. Sebastian knew all too well who that was.

"Forgive me but I must go." He bowed and went inside. I went and followed him anyway but my brother went to his office. He never did like adventures even though he's had so many of them. I lost Sebastian in the hallways and wandered in the kitchen. Wow… The entire room was destroyed and everything was turned into rubbish. Ashes and soot covered every inch of the walls and equipment. There I saw Bard with his hair in a dirty blonde afro and his clothes torn and black. I couldn't help but laugh. Sebastian had gotten there before me and his face was terrified with anger and annoyance. Bard and Meyrin saw me and gave an apologetic smile.

"At least we made her laugh." He pointed to me. "That's got to be worth something!"

Sebastian shook his head. "My lady you should not be here. This man might accidently kill you. I don't want you in danger."

"You're the one who's going to be in danger with the way you've been acting." I muttered to myself. He smiled and carried my chin. What the hell is this man doing? He laughed and walked to Bard.

"Clean this up!" He yelled and actually scared him. Hilarious… Bard grabbed something that looked like a tank. It's a flamethrower. Oh Bard! I laughed and fell down. Sebastian helped me up and dragged me out of the room.

"Put the flamethrower down and clean this. Now." He said before we went down the hall.

"Leave him alone. He was only trying to cook." I said. I was muffling my laugh when I saw Sebastian face. He was so annoyed by Bard and it was funny. He coughed and deliberately changed the subject.

"Your schedule tonight is a French lesson and discussion of the Company's expansion. You are supposed to contact Mr. Lau and Ms. Bailey tonight. Tomorrow you will need to inform Mr. Adofo on the current situation on-"

"The current expansion and finances on manufacturing products throughout the middle east. Also tomorrow I need to contact Viscount Druitt on the sudden gesture of the loans he inquired on just recently. Though I am a bit impressed by the sudden note of the manufacturing process in China." I thought long and hard to get where I stood in the company with Ciel. My brother was happy and greatly impressed by everything I did that regarded the welfare of the company.

"I intend for it to be that way." I said. Sebastian smiled.

"What is it my lady?"

"I would like to send out gift bags for the head of the branches but there are things that I need. Tomorrow I'll go to town and –"

"I'll will come with you." He took a step closer.

"No offense but I prefer to take Meyrin with me. She has an eye for these things." I smiled thinking t about the last time we went to town together. It was like a girl's day out and I always enjoyed those moments with her.

"I could be of assistance. At least to carry your bag and other items so you won't need to carry them yourself."

There's no winning with this man. If I do reject his offer then Ciel will make me take him with us. It's not what I wanted but I guess it's what I have to do. His brow quirked up.

"Fine but do not tell Ciel about this though." I pointed my finger at him.

"Why not?" He said.

"I…," I looked down and bit my lower lip. He was my brother and I wanted to impress him. Since the moment I was born I've wanted to, even from the littlest things but I could never admit it to Sebastian. "I just don't want him to know. It's a surprise for him and the head honchos."

"Understood." He bowed and we walked to my brother's office. He was talking on the phone with probably a client. When he saw me he gave his goodbyes and propped an elbow on his desk.

"Bard?" He knew.

"Yes. There's something that my lady would like to say to you." He moved behind me.

I told him exactly what I wanted to do but it technically wasn't all a lie. I only told him that I needed to go to town and help Meyrin with a few errands. He was upset of course, at first, but he got over it the second I mentioned his shadow's name. He reluctantly agreed to the terms but only cause he was tagging along. I gleefully ran around the entire mansion looking for Meyrin. I found her ironing clothes and curtains. I told her everything and she was full of excitement. We decided that tomorrow afternoon we would go and that I would later tell Sebastian the same.


	2. French 101

A few hours passed and I was in the study with Sebastian. Lesson 1: French is such an interesting topic when it's not being taught by my brother's butler. He's always giving lectures in pronouncing the vowels right and I always do. Lesson 2: if you're ever being taught by Sebastian make sure you're prepared from the incredibly long lectures. Sometimes they go on for 10 minutes and then others…well let's just say that its way to long for my standards. Even now and then I'll doze off but I always jerk back up because of his face being so close to mine. Sometimes when he got too close, any inch I would move would make our lips touch. This was one of the moments. Hey I needed a goof off day anyway.

"My lady, are you listening to me?"

"Yep. All ears Sebastian." I was actually drawing him and my brother. Sebastian was on one knee to him. Ciel was just standing with that royal and calm pose he usually has.

"I don't believe you. Show me your notes." His pointer in his hand twirled around. _Show off._

Thank god I actually took notes this time. I showed him and even repeated some of the lectures he gave me. The ones that lasted 5 minutes or less of course. He still wasn't convinced. _That bastard!_ I continued with my drawing and when I was finished with Sebastian's face a voice crept up behind me.

"What an artist you are my lady." I threw my papers in the air except for my drawing and one page of notes. I quickly covered my picture with it.

"I have the notes here." I said facing forward.

"You are not listening to me."

"I was listening."

"Was is the keyword my lady." His chin settled on my shoulder. His hands wrapped around me, taking my picture out and looking at it. He made one of those sounds when you're looking at something in every way possible. It was clear that it was him and Ciel. I was actually a good drawer and the others, except my brother, told me I was good. I never showed Ciel and I don't really tell him about things like that. We bonded but it wasn't really bonding.

"Nicely done. Maybe I should teach you in drawing instead of French."

"I can draw just fine Sebastian." I said. He chuckled and kept the paper. I scowled. "Was that really necessary?"

"Of course it is Aurora." He leaned on the table facing me, with his arms as support. It was first time he actually called me by my name and it slid off of his tongue gracefully. I didn't realize I was staring till Sebastian plopped his lips on me. The kiss was soft and sweet. I moan softly to myself and I felt his smirk on my lips. He whispered against my lips gently.

"Now can we move on with our lesson?" His forehead leaned against mine. I nodded and forgot how to speak. He laughed and the lesson continued. I was dazed for the rest of it.

When the torture was over the clock read 11:50. _Never thought a lecture could go on for 2 hours! He set a new world record for…_

"The most boring lecture ever known to man." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" He shot back a look at me that meant_… I'm in trouble._

"W-what?" I didn't know what was happening. His eyes narrowed.

"I asked what you thought of today's lesson. What did you say again?"

My mouth dropped and shut fast. I am so screwed… I heard him chuckle. This bastard! I pouted and it made him only laugh more. I gathered my books, set them in the selves behind me and took a step to the door. Sebastian stopped me and shoved me to the wall, crushing his body to me. _God he's freaking heavy! _My wrists were trapped by his gloved hands.

"What did you just say?" He said with his eyes ablaze with a fiery red. _Wait, red eyes?_ I gave a long blink and looked at him again. They were still that beautiful golden color. _Maybe I'm just imagining it. _I took a deep breath.

"I said it was the most boring lecture ever known to man." I tried to look mad at the position he put me in. That didn't seem to work. He turned away and opened the door.

"That's all I needed to hear. I will see you to your bed." I nodded and walked in front of him. We passed my brother. He grabbed me into his arms into a loving embrace. I rested my head under his chin.

"How was French?" He smiled.

"Absolutely…," I looked at Sebastian who was waiting for my answer. "Wonderful! I loved it!" I shrugged with, somewhat, joy. He petted my hair.

"Trancy called for you." He said.

"Really? For what?" I pushed to see his face better.

"Don't know, don't care. Listen to me; I don't want you near him. He's bad news." What's so bad about him? I nodded at him and he hugged me again.

"Wait. What about the ball he was having? I actually wanted to go." He shook his head.

"I'm going to tell him that we'll be busy on that day. I don't want you by him at any cost. Do you understand me?"

"But the ball won't be that bad if people are around." He started thinking about that.

"You are to stay with me at all times if we do go and Sebastian is coming along with us."

"Can we bring everyone else?" My eyes sparkled. His face softened and he kissed my forehead.

He chuckled. "Maybe." I loved it when he smiled. "How about Agni and Soma too?"

"Yeah! I'll call-"

"I'll call them now. Soma seems to fond over you a bit much. Sebastian, take her to bed. She's going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes." Sebastian bowed.

I spun around only seeing his back. "Wait the ball's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." He walked away and left me with his shadow. I followed him to my room and got changed as quickly as possible. I laid in bed covered in darkness. The moon shined brightly through my window while I stared out into the night. For the past few nights I felt a strange presence around me. It was ominous but soothing. Now that I think about it, it sounds a lot like Alois's voice. But it can't be… I looked at the picture of me and my brother taken a few months ago. We sat the same way our parents did and actually wore similar clothes. We planned on doing it. I smiled softly to the image that would always smile back at me, no matter the situation that would lie ahead in the future. It always smiled. Just like I try to whenever I'm with my brother. He was a broken soul and I was probably just another person who was just there in his life.

"Do I even mean anything to you?" I turned back to the moon. It was still bright like I wished my brother's soul was. A tear fell down my cheek and soaked into the pillow. My eyes dropped and I saw nothing but darkness. The last thing I saw before I drifted off was the moon and what I dreamt of was golden spider.

The sun bathed its light on me when I woke up. The blankets were secured over my body and Sebastian was already conducting tea for me. Guess my brother went out early. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw the warm water pouring out of the teapot into a cup. Earl Grey tea? What a lovely scent. He walked to me and handed me a cup. I sipped at it lightly. Where is he?

"Where's Ciel?" I said and stretched towards the roof. I held the cup carefully because I thought I would drop it on myself. I sighed, feeling the warmth. I knew what the answer would be…doing business as always.

"What would you like to eat today madam?"

"It doesn't matter." I looked at my cup.

"Biscuits or scones my lady?" He grabbed the tongs and waited for me.

I shrugged. "Scones please?" Sebastian bowed and turned to the tray. "Sebastian?" I didn't look at him.

"Yes my lady?"

"I know it's pointless to say but where is my brother?" I sipped my tea.

"He's in town, looking for leads on the case." He placed the plate on my dresser and moved me to the edge of the bed.

"You're not with him?" I asked the most obvious question. Of course e's not with him Aurora!

"Young master insisted I stay with you to keep you company. Besides remember you told him that I would tag along with you on your adventure."

"You're usually with him when it comes down to it. It's not an adventure either. It's only running a few errands for the baskets. Not a big deal if you're with me or not."

"Yes." He nodded while watching me eat. I didn't know if his response was for my first statement or any of them to be exact. I finished and he took it away.

"Sebastian?" I finally looked at him.

"My lady?" He asked amused.

I chewed on my words a bit before I actually came out with it. "How did you and my brother meet?" I never asked Ciel and whenever I wanted to I would choke and just ask a stupid question. The epitome of it all. Sebastian chuckled and didn't answer for a while. Maybe this was a bad idea…

"I and your brother met in strange circumstances. Our contract cannot be severed by any means necessary," He chuckled and looked at me while removing my shirt. "Unless one of us breaks the contract then I am free to go anytime I wish." He dressed me in a light blue dress.

"I don't remember you ever meeting my brother. Was this after those men…?" I trailed off and saw him nod. Ciel and I were brutally abused by these men after our parents died. They would beat us until we weren't able to stand anymore. The pain was unbearable and they would beat me in front of Ciel. He would cry and beg them to let me go and when they did they moved to him. I remember when I was beaten so badly that I could not move and I felt my body was on fire from so many bruises and cuts. My blood stained the floor and my body would be paler than anything else. To think we were only 10 and 12 when this happened. Every time I thought at about I could still feel the pain on my skin. My back was still covered in scars but my brother's healed. I'm glad one of us wasn't in pain anymore.

"I'll take it from here." The same man that begged and cried for my safety stood before me with a confident smile. No tears, no pain in his eyes, just Ciel.

"I thought you were in town?" He walked to me, shoving Sebastian out of the way. He turned me around and tied the bow behind my dress. I sat while he helped me with my shoes.

"I came home early." Ciel put my socks on and then my shoes. I jumped up and twirled around.

"What do you think? Meyrin sewed it for me." He laughed and rested his hand on my head.

"Looks wonderful on you." I smiled. He took my hand in his and spun me around. His hand took hold of my waist as we dance in circles.

"You look lovely." He said. Tonight was Alois Trancy's ball and I had tons of calls to make. He scrutinized me for a brief moment.

"What?" He kept a soft face.

"What are you wearing tonight?"

I stepped back. "I'm not sure. Why?" Sebastian was at the entrance.

"Just need to know. Are you wearing this dress?" He lifted the bottom of my dress and showed me. Where the hell is he going with this? Eyeing him, I frowned.

"Is it not that big a deal-"

"It's a big deal." He scowled. Here we go…

I walked to the door and down the hallway. I heard him following me. He grabbed my wrists and stopped me.

"You're too protective of me." I looked away. He gripped my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Trancy is someone you would not want to become friends with Aurora. You have no idea what he's done. I do so listen to me."

"He doesn't seem that bad. Maybe he's troubled like us." His gripped loosened.

"Just…just listen to me. Please, I'm begging you, stay away from him. I want you to stay by my side," He sighed and those words gave me the impression that he meant it in a different way than how other people would react to those words. I knew what he really meant. "I know things haven't been easy since…" He struggled on his words. My hands carried his face. "Since mother and father died." I sensed the pain in his voice. I kissed his cheek and snuggled into his chest.

"I know. Ok, I'll do as you say and stay away from him. What if he tries to talk to me?"

"I will be with you the whole time to make sure he doesn't try anything." I nodded.

He kissed my forehead. "Ok now let's get to work."


	3. The Spider's Butterfly

The rest of the day before the ball was really busy. I called Lau and several other people. When I went with Meyrin to town we picked up so much stuff which, of course, Sebastian didn't have a problem with that. It lasted about 3 hours and I wished it lasted longer but we had to get home and start on the gifts. In total we made about 10 baskets with several things like candy, tea, and toiletries. They were all beautifully wrapped and tied with a red or blue bow. I approved of the appearance and set them all in the closet under the staircase. I hoped that Ciel wouldn't find it and Sebastian assured me that he wouldn't so I was at ease. I planned to send them out the next day.

I was getting ready for the party when I heard a knock at the door. Sebastian came in with a cup of tea to calm my nerves. _Perfect timing. You never cease to amaze me Sebastian._ He stood behind me and tied on my bow.

"What's Earl Trancy like?" He was surprised by my question. What is everyone's deal with this guy? He paused.

"Earl Trancy is a very…interesting man."

"You don't seem too happy talking about him." I looked from the corner of my eye. He still looked a little upset. "Claude seems like a very interesting man too. He reminds me of you kind of; maybe not the humorous part of you though and he seemed to take pride in being a butler."

"I have a very complicated past with Claude Faustus."

"Really?" He nodded. Another knock at the door.

"Come in." Sebastian finished with my dress.

"Ready to go?" I smiled at the black suit he was wearing. It was our fathers.

I nodded and we walked out of the mansion and headed to the Trancy Estate. What a night this is going to be.

Trancy's butler greeted us at the front of the estate and he seemed to be very clingy to me. Ciel would put me behind him and talk for me. I was getting annoyed and Claude could tell. We had a small gathering since we were one of the first guests there. We ate appetizers around a small table. I noticed the maid and the three twins. The maid had such beautiful lavender hair and the twins had dark purplish hair too. They were talking in such a low tone and some weird language. How silly. I can't even understand them. I giggled.

"What is it?" Ciel whispered to me. I shook my head and stared at my cup. There was a spider engraved into the plates. How oddly familiar. I traced the lines of its legs.

"Welcome Phantomhives!" His smile was huge when he saw me. He was wearing the same purple jacket but a black suit under it. I was strangely attracted to him; not in the sense of affection but in the way that I felt we had some type of connection. I gave a smile and watched him take the seat next to me. He rested his chin on his hand and leaned in close to me. I felt my cheeks flushing and turned to Ciel, who seemed to be very pissed off.

"How is everything my lady?" He kissed my hand lightly.

"Everything is fine. You're mansion is beautiful." I said.

"Thank you!" He giggled and looked to my brother. "What about you Ciel?"

"It's alright." He shrugged and sipped his tea. Trancy smiled.

"Can I please give a tour to your lovely sister?" He grabbed my hand and stood me up. Ciel grabbed my other hand.

"She's a little tired so I recommend not." He said.

"Awww that's too bad. Maybe a little later." He looked at me. I nodded.

I squeaked. "I'm sorry." He laughed and kissed my hand again. He told me it was alright.

It was later that evening when the other guests arrived. They wore similar dresses to mine. I wore a long dark blue strapless. It had silver veined designs on one side up to where my waist was. Everyone complimented me and multiple men asked me to dance with them. My brother interrupted my last dance. I saw Lady Elizabeth waltzing with another man.

"Lizzy's here?" I smiled, watching her wave.

"How are you enjoying tonight?" He ignored my question.

"Good."

Trancy interceded and took hold of my waist. Ciel and Lizzy started dancing together. I smiled and looked at Trancy. He didn't take his eyes off me.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes. It is most enjoyable. I thank you for inviting me and my brother. I'm sorry about Ciel; he's very protective of me."

"Yes," he looked at him then at me. He dragged me closer to him. "He seems to care for you a lot." We spun around and talked about the company. I was surprised to see he knew so much about it. I told him about what I do and how I help Ciel with the business. He suggested a few things I took them into consideration. What's the big deal about him? He's really sweet. We walked into the hallway and I was able to formally meet his butler. Claude really did look like Sebastian. When I asked him if he was related to him, he said no with a disgusted look. He softened after I apologized.

Trancy showed me around and I never knew that he had as many rooms as we had. It would be very easy to get lost. We get lost in a matter of 20 minutes. Ciel will be really upset.

"I'm really sorry about this. I get lost a lot when Claude isn't here with me." He was sad. We took the nearest bedroom. It was bathed in the colors white, blue and brown. I guess it's best to stay here until we find our way back. I sat on the bed and Trancy sat beside me.

"I'm so sorry." He shook his head in shame.

"It's fine. This happens a lot in my estate too, so it's no big deal." I smiled and tried to reassure him.

"That's a relief. I thought this only happened to me." He laughed and I did too. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. I tried changing the subject, thankfully one popped into my head.

"I do like the color purple. It's all over your house and even the maids have something that is purple. Your maid and the triplets have purple hair." I giggled.

"That's good to know." He grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him. He was straddled on top of me and pushed my hair out of my face. "So beautiful." I blushed.

"Earl Trancy?"

"Please, just call me Alois." He smiled.

"Alois, what are you doing?" I shifted my body, trying to get off.

He moved down to my face and held my wrists above my head with one hand. He twirled my hair around his hand. His eyes widened slowly, making me afraid of him.

"Just like a butterfly. So beautiful but sooner or later it will become the prey and will forever be bound to its master." He leaned closer to me.

His other hand covered my mouth. I screamed, hoping that someone would hear me then I remembered we were lost. _Ciel…Sebastian. Help me._ I kept screaming till we both heard the door click open. Alois was thrown off me instantly. His butler caught him with one hand like he weighed nothing. I sat up and saw Sebastian by my side but he didn't take his eyes off Claude.

"Sebastian Michaelis."

He took off his glasses and I watched Alois give a playful smile to me. I flustered and looked at the door.

"Long time no see." He said coldly. I looked from Sebastian to Claude. They really hate each other. I can actually feel the hatred between them. Both their eyes narrowed and at the same time, Sebastian carried me out of the room. We went down the hall.

"Ciel is upset." That much I knew was true.

"Yes. You should've listened to him." He scowled at nothing.

"You and Claude hate each other." Another fact.

"Yes." His scowl deepened. I've never seen him so ticked off from one person. He usually keeps a smile going. I looked up at him again and saw his eyes really were glowing! So I wasn't imagining things. They were a bright red. What was he? I stuttered on my words.

"Sebastian, who are you?" That's when he chuckled and tightened his grip on my body.

"Do not worry my lady. I am simply one hell of a butler." I looked towards the darkness at the end of the hallway. Something's wrong. What is he keeping from me? I chewed on my lip.

"You shouldn't think too hard about it my lady." He said. I nodded. There was finally a small bright light coming towards us.

"How did you find me anyway?" He shrugged.

"Wasn't hard." He smiled mockingly. "With all your screaming it was quite easy."

"I was being muffled by Alois's hand." I scowled. He changed the subject.

"Since when do you use first name bases with Trancy?" His eyebrow cocked.

"He told me to just call him Alois so I did." I answered casually. He sighed and changed the subject again. He was getting annoyed talking about the two.

"I have very sensitive hearing if you must know." We were in the grand room. I saw my brother leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had a worried face. He turned to see us and practically ran to us. Sebastian planted me on my feet and I curtsied a thank you to him.

"Where were you?" There were little tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd get lost." I laughed nervously. He gripped me into a hug.

"I told you not to leave my side. Sebastian, we're going." He bowed and left to prepare the carriage.

"I'm so-"

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" We walked outside and stepped into the carriage. On the ride on home, Ciel lectured me and I stared out the window. It was a new moon. I was disappointed to see there was nothing but darkness in the sky. Not even a star outside to be seen. I put my head on my brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I really didn't Ciel. Can we please drop this now?" Tears fell down my cheeks.

"What did he do to you?" He completely ignored my request. I sighed and told him. Ciel held me closely while I told about what happened in the room. I felt that his eyes grew wider and wider, if it was even possible. They were already huge when I told him we went to a room. I didn't know what Alois meant when he was talking about being a butterfly and prey. I didn't tell him about that though; he'd probably go on a rampage and do something extremely stupid for whatever reason I don't know. We arrived home and I greeted everyone who waited for us outside.

"You're sleeping with me tonight."

"Wait, why?" I was getting upset from him babying me all the time.

"Because I said so." I pouted.

"Sebastian, tea."

"Understood." He left towards the kitchen. I walked slower than my brother. I didn't want to talk to him for the rest of the night. Not wanting to talk to him was the hardest thing I have ever done. He asked me questions about the company or he just kept pestering me to answer whatever stupid question he had for me. Around 1, Ciel was asleep. I laid next to him but I couldn't sleep so instead I stared at him. He looks so peaceful. I kissed his cheek and turned over to gaze at the moon. I didn't care if it wasn't there; I could still imagine it floating on air.

"Alois…" I whispered to nothing. I could almost hear his voice. I felt drowsy and my vision swayed from side to side. There's a sudden feeling that my brother was wrong about Alois. I doubted something was really wrong with him. He was my age so he probably just wasn't sure about what he wanted.

"Is this what you want?" I looked around me. I was cowered in darkness and silence. The voice was more melodic than Sebastian's. It was so weird. His voice sounded close to Sebastian's but I could tell it wasn't.

"Is this what you want?" He repeated.

"Want what?" I was bemused.

"To protect him?" It took me a minute to realize that I was dreaming.

"Yes, but what can you do?" He chuckled.

"Anything you wish me to do my dear." A figure emerged from the darkness that flooded me. I couldn't make out his face but he had hair as long as Sebastian's, maybe a little longer. I still couldn't tell. I could see his eyes now. They were gold?

"You can't do anything to protect him. My brother would be upset." I looked away.

"But is it what you want?" He seemed to be getting closer. "There is a payment that I require."

"Yes but there is more that I need from you." I took a deep breath. I had to strong like Ciel. This was what I wanted. Alois needs me…

"This contract is vital. You can never sever this commitment and in exchange I will consume your soul. Let me ask one more time do you wish to form a contract with me?"

"Don't ask foolish questions. I said I wanted it." I said. I could see his smile clearly in the darkness.

"Very well." That entire dream turned out to be a horrible nightmare.


	4. A Change in Aspect

When I woke up my head was dizzy but I still did everything I could to get ready for the head. Ciel noticed right away and helped me up when I was about to collapse. He gave me a cup of tea to help relax me. That man's voice was the only thing in my mind. I couldn't concentrate on anything else. The rest of the day. I walked around the entire mansion and tried to get my mind back together. That didn't seem to help either.

Who the hell was that man? He seemed to be very interested in me. I scowled at the ground still thinking about it. Even though it was only a dream, it still felt completely real. I passed by my brother's office and heard him talking to Sebastian. I peeked in and listened.

"I won't allow him to get close to her." He said.

"Claude seemed quite fascinated by her young master."

"I see. Sebastian, I know it's been a while since I've done this," Ciel took off his eye patch. That was something I have never seen. I finally got a look at his eye. Ciel…what are you? My eyes widened.

His eye glowed purple and the design was a pentagon with various designs surrounding it. "This is an order protect my sister from Alois Trancy at all cost." Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my lord." He said.

I fell back and started breathing heavy. What the hell is going on? I ran out of the mansion, trying to forget what I saw. How long has he…? I passed the estate into town and looked around for anything to do to keep my mind off it. There was one particular shop I walked by and wanted to go in but the atmosphere seemed creepy. I went in anyway. So many coffins! For some weird reason I smiled at everything around me.

"What can I do you for lady Phantomhive?" That voice made me jumped back and fall into a coffin. I heard hysterical laughter coming from above me. I made a face as he helped me up. Wow, he has such long white hair. His scars are coo tool in a creepy way.

"Sorry about that Lady Phantomhive." He said, sounding like a lunatic.

"You know me?" I kept looking at the coffins.

"Why of course!" He laughed. "Lord Phantomhive comes here daily to take to me about murders and such."

"So you know my brother through me" it was more of a statement than a question in my opinion. His nails are extremely long. He nodded.

"Is there anything you want? Tea?" I nodded grateful for the sudden hospitality. He gave a cylinder with tea in it. I laughed at his strange ways. "So what brings you here? People don't normally see you." He sat on a coffin in front of me.

"My mind just seems to wander a lot lately and I don't like being confined I the estate all the time. I've just had a bad feeling about things recently and I needed space from my brother."

"Tell me about it." So I did. He died laughing probably over hundred times. For some reason I felt my intelligence fall dramatically each time he did. I looked out the window and saw the sky growing dark. How long have I been here?

"Sorry, but I have to get going."

"Ah well definitely come and visit again." He said.

"I'm sorry but I never asked you for your name." I shook hands with him.

"Just call me the undertaker." He laughed creepily again.

"Just call me Aurora." I smiled and walked out after waving goodbye. I couldn't really see around me so I felt my surrounding until I ran into an alley. Ciel's not going to be happy about this… I walked down and found someone standing at the end of it. The man was cladded in black and his expression was mischievous.

"Hey cutie, where you headed?" I turned back to where I came from and saw another guy there. They came closer to me and the one I saw earlier took my wrist. I squinted at the tightness of his grip. I struggled and tried kicking him but, of course, I'm not really the fighting type.

"How cute, relax," He lifted my chin while the other lifted for my dress. "I'll show you a good time." His hand wondered lower.

"Dimitri!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. Dimitri save me… The guys stopped once they heard his voice.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy said.

"My lady, close your eyes." I did and all I could hear was punching and beatings. The men screamed and ran off. I could hear his footsteps and another's coming towards me. My whole body shook when they stopped. His voice was calm and thoughtful.

"Everything is alright now my lady. You can open your eyes now." My vision cleared and those beautiful gold eyes I saw in my dream floated before me. They were in the possession of a beautiful man. I took a step back.

"W-who are you?" I voice cracked in fear.

"I am Dimitri," He kneeled like Sebastian did. "My lady."

"The dream…" I gasped.

"…was not a dream at all." He smiled just like before. My hand rose to his cheek gently. He leaned into my touch holding it with his hand. His skin was so smooth and beautiful. He looked at me with seductive eyes.

"You're staring a bit much my lady." He finally said.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I flustered looking down. He chuckled.

"It's quite flattering. Humans are so fragile." He said softly. He smiled with a gentleness that Sebastian always gave my brother. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Remember you formed a contract with me." He removed his glove and showed a design that looked like my brothers but different words and designs around the familiar pentagon he had. I gasped again. Then wouldn't I have something like my brother's…? Dimitri chuckled. He reached for the collar of my dress. My body shook as he lower the collar slightly above my breast. I scrutinized the same design he had and the one that laid on my chest. It was right on top of where my heart was and it was glowing a bright white. So beautiful… I traced it.

"Let me take you home my lady. I will explain everything." I nodded. Sure as hell you will!

I gave my butler the name Dimitri Alekez. He was pleased with the name. The whole walk home made me feel safer now that he was around. I guess that's how Ciel feels with Sebastian. I was glad to have him around me now. We talked about his interests. It was so normal to have a conversation with him. He enjoyed chess and other activities. I offered him tea when we got to the estate but all he said was "I am only entitled to what my mistress orders me." Wow this guys really dedicated…

"Aurora where the hell have you been?" Ciel was sure pissed off. Sebastian wasn't that happy either. Dimitri stayed close behind me like a shadow. I smiled nervously.

"Well you see," Dimitri stepped in front me of and spoke for me.

"My lady has had a tired night. Please reframe from bothering her."

Ciel looked at Sebastian then at me and Sebastian was surprised. My brother walked to me and Dimitri stopped him. My hand was on his shoulder.

"It's alright, he's my brother." He relaxed to my touch and walked towards the stairs.

"Is there anything that you need my lady?" He smiled.

"Tea please?"

"Understood my lady." Dimitri headed to the kitchen with a short bow.

"What the hell is that?" Ciel pointed to where my butler was.

"Dimitri Alekez is my butler." I smiled. Ciel and Sebastian both gave me a shocked look. I laughed and hugged my brother.

"Don't worry, he won't be a nuisance here." I said. Ciel eyed my body up and down for something. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing." He looked away and Sebastian stood behind him doing the exact same thing. Are you looking for my seal my brother? I walked towards the kitchen but before saying:

"My contract is none of your business." That seemed to push Ciel's button. I saw a tear fall down his cheek and his fists tightening. "And don't worry either Sebastian. On the bright side you have another akuma to talk to." I smiled knowing that he was surprised to hear me say such a thing.


	5. A Brother's Beliefs

I went to the kitchen and found the tea already prepared. Meyrin's face was completely red. I laughed at her embarrassment.

"This is Dimitri. He will be my butler from this day on." Finny and Bard were already around to hear the introduction. Dimitri bowed, letting his hair fall in his face. So awesome! I couldn't contain myself and hugged him lightly. He chuckled and hugged me back. We smiled at each other.

"Come i have to introduce you to my brother and Sebastian properly." He nodded and followed me. I knock on the door and let myself in. Ciel was staring blankly at his desk. I really upset him. He shot his head up the instant the door creaked open. I stood there with a worried look.

"What is it Aurora?" He said. Dimitri walked up next to me when I stepped further into the room. Ciel's face darkened up a bit.

"I wanted to introduce Dimitri properly." He scowled. "Please don't be upset Ciel." I begged.

"How can I not be? You ran away without telling me where you were going," He said. If I'm running away I shouldn't be telling you where I'm headed brother. "And you bring him to the estate without telling me either."

"He saved me! Can't you be a bit more grateful that a demon saved your sister!" His eyes bugged out.

"You don't know what you're saying." He looked away. All he ever did was protect me by keeping things away. I was sick of it; it's what made him Ciel. I scowled back.

"I know exactly what I'm saying Ciel. You don't know-" He jumped out of his seat.

"Listen to yourself Aurora! A demon saved you!" I looked down. What was I saying? "Do you honestly think that a demon saving you is something to be praised about?" Sebastian had just come in when he yelled that at me. His face also darkened when Dimitri greeted him with a bow. He stepped forward.

"Forgive me but I know this is sudden." Dimitri said casually.

"You're damn right that this is sudden. Do you even know how old she is?"

"17 my lord." He didn't smile; he only gave a serious face. How amazing… He turned to me and smiled.

"She doesn't know what she wants yet." He said with a worried tone. That's when I stepped in.

"I know exactly what I want."

"You don't!" He walked up to me and his hand attempted to make contact with my face. Sebastian stopped him and Dimitri was in front of me.

"Sebastian?"

"Forgive my young master but Aurora needs to learn what this means."

"I can't…she shouldn't be involved in this." His face dropped. "I don't want her to end up like me. Bound to someone for a payment so…big." He looked at me then away quickly.

"I know what this means Ciel. I've made my decision and I intent to see it through to the end."

"What was the contract?"

"You'll probably find out soon." Dimitri bowed again and opened the door for me. I walked out and headed for my room. Dimitri was very confident in seeing me naked, which was a good thing of course. He would smile and look at me from top to bottom while I was red like a cherry. He dressed me in night gown and laid me to bed.

"You seem quite familiar with the routine already." I said.

"Well I do like to know what runs around here." He smiled.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about my brother."

He shrugged. "Happens all the time." He carried my face in his hands. "So beautiful, like a diamond." I blushed and looked down. He face became serious when he kissed my lips. Well it wasn't technically a kiss, it was more like a graze and it had the lightest touch ever. I stared at him in surprise.

"Good night, my lady."

"Good night Dimitri." He walked out and gently closed the door behind him. I giggled to myself. Dimitri…?

Yes? My eyes widened.

You can hear me?

I could hear him chuckle. Yes my lady. Is there something that you want?

Nothing in particular.

Very well then. you must get some sleep.

Alright. I snuggled deeper under the covers and tried to go to sleep. Tomorrow I would try and make Ciel realize that Dimitri would be a good butler. Sebastian too.


	6. An Unexpected Visit Demon vs Reaper

The next morning Dimitri did exactly what Sebastian does on a normal basis. I told him next time to bring English breakfast tea in the morning. He would always smile and nod whenever I asked him to do something. It was strange to have someone like him around since I was so use to Sebastian. He would still try to serve me but Dimitri would cut in and take care of it. I could see the rivalry; it was amusing. I was being lectured by Sebastian during violin lessons when Dimitri came in with my afternoon tea.

"My lady." His smile was dazzling. I set the instrument down with its bow and walked over. That's when Sebastian called back to him. He snapped his pointer quickly in half. I stared wide eyed.

"Lady Phantomhive is busy at the moment. I suggest you stay back there and wait for her to finish her lesson like a well-trained butler." His eyes narrowed. Dimitri didn't move but he completely ignored Sebastian.

"Shall I leave it here for you my lady?" I tried not to laugh and nodded. "Very well my lady." He walked out and still kept that wonderful smile plastered on his face. Sebastian pouted with a disgusted look. He doesn't like him.

"Now where were we?" I smiled at him. His expression didn't change. I looked out the window.

"How long do you intend to torture your brother with this?" I looked at him.

"The contract can be easily severed as much as you say it can't be. Just one mistake of disobedience and the contract is gone."

"My lady. Sever the contract." I shook my head.

"My young lord is not happy about this." He said.

"I am aware."

"My lady."

"I want you to see he is a good butler so please? Give him a chance?" I was begging him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He nodded. I smiled and ran over to hug him. His arms encircled me instantly. We looked into each other's eyes for a quick moment. His lips dragged towards mine and in that movement, there was an explosion again. Me and Sebastian sighed. He stole a small kiss from me and we both laughed. We walked to the kitchen, seeing Ciel and Dimitri together with a funny look. I muffled my laugh, looking at my brother's clothing covered in black. Sebastian on the other hand was…never mind. Let's just say I've never seen him this scary.

"I suggest you clean this up." Dimitri walked up to Meyrin. Her face exploded with embarrassment. He stared wide-eyed when he saw me in the doorway. "My lady." He bowed. I motioned him towards me. He was by my side at that moment. He was whispering in my ear.

"I'd like to speak to you about something. If I may my lady." His hand took mine and led me out. I was completely confused by this. He stopped us after leading me into my room. He sat me down carefully as if I was some antique doll. He stood before me, looking professional.

"We have a problem my lady." He said with an annoyed tone.

"What is it?" Why is my heart pounding? I took a deep breath.

"Grell Sutcliff is here." He grimaced. That's a first.

"He's my Aunt's butler isn't he?"

"He's much more than a butler. He's a reaper." His grimace got worse.

I questioned him for a while about it. He explained to me that how he looked was only a disguise like Sebastian and him. I was kind of getting what he was talking about. He told me that reapers are, in a short way of saying, soul collectors and they decide if they should live or die. Demons never got along with them; there's always some type of feud. He grimaced whenever he mentioned them, which was most of the conversation.

"Do not worry." I tried reassuring him.

"I care more about you than myself." He looked away. I giggled when he tried changing the subject.

"Let me lead you downstairs." I nodded, talking his arm and going to the main entrance.

Grell eyes bugged out when he saw Dimitri. I could clearly see the hearts in his eyes. Dimitri was very weird out by Grell's blushing cheeks. I smiled.

"Hello Grell. Where is my Aunt Red?" I asked curiously. He straightened up faster than I blinked.

"She told me to come here and she talked to Master Ciel to let me stay here for a few days." He gave a childish smile. Dimitri's face didn't change. "Who is this?" He cuddled up to his side. I laughed.

"This is Dimitri. He's the new butler of the manor. He's well trained and very well behaved."

"Oh yes, very well behaved. I can tell. Wonder if he can lose control quickly." He blew a kiss.

"If my lady wishes me to then I will." I shook my head slowly. "If not then I won't." He smiled.

"Oh what a gentlemen! Shall. We. Play?" He blew another kiss. I bit my nail to keep myself from laughing.

"I have no means to play with the likes of you." I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He still wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask…are you gay?" I said with an innocent tone. They shot a glance at me. Dimitri smiled; he looked like he was going to laugh. Grell snickered.

"I like girls too!" He was flailing his arms in every direction.

"So you're bisexual?" I looked down trying to remember what that meant. My shadow could tell and whispered the meaning in my ear. I giggled nervously. He didn't really have much to say after that. I smiled.

"She knows what you are." His eyes glowed red as he snickered. Grell only laughed.

"Oh? Does she now? Good! She's too innocent! She needs," A chainsaw was suddenly in his hand. Glad Dimitri told me about this beforehand. He swung with brute force and Dimitri carried me out of the way. "Excitement in her life." He ran at us again and tried swinging. My shadow put me down gently. Does my brother know about him?

"Forgive me." His face fell in shame. I told him it was alright then all of a sudden he smiled. "My lady, please give me an order." His back was to me. My hand took hold of the collar of my dress and pulled down to show the contract outlining a white. Dimitri's glove came off.

"This is an order. Capture Grell Sutcliff." I felt confident that he could.

"Yes, my lady." He ran at the reaper in full speed and jumped on Grell's weapon. I stared with awe. He's was something like a super nova. It was insane but so amazing that he could move so fast! My guess was that Sebastian had the ability to too. Absolutely perfect! He swung again but this time fell into contact with Dimitri's foot, shooting his entire body into the wall. Since his feet touched it first he pushed himself towards Dimitri again and kept swinging.

"Oh Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo?" He tried to kiss my butler. He grimaced dramatically.

"Do not think that I would fall in love with you." He said.

"How about a date first?" He cornered Dimitri and swung. In a blink of an eye, Sebastian carried Grell by the scruff of his neck with a scary face. You could definitely see the dark aura coming from him.

"You have destroyed a wall and have disturbed my young lord and my lady Phantomhive Grell. What do you intend on doing now?" He grimaced. Grell wiggled himself out of Sebastian's grip but that didn't work out so well. He only made a first impression with the wall.

"Aurora!" Ciel ran to me and hugged me. "Are you alright?" He took my face in his hands and inspected my entire face. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that I was ok. "Thank goodness."

"Dimitri saved me." I smiled to him, watching him walk over to me. My face gradually flustered. Dimitri kneeled, taking in my hand with a sad face.

"Are you alright my lady?" He said. A nod relaxed him a bit. He took my face from my brother's hands and carried me in his own. His eyes pierced into my as gentle as possible.

"I'm glad. I want you to be in the best condition possible and to live a happy life." My face heated faster and hotter. My brother slapped his hand away harshly.

"Since when did you turn into a non-consuming cretan?" He lashed out but Dimitri did nothing but smile. He stood up and walked to Dimitri.

"I need to talk to you. Sebastian it's time for Aurora's next lesson." He left me and Sebastian staring at each other. I felt horrible for what happened. There was a hole in the wall and the floor was stained with blood. Wait blood? I looked at Grell, who was knocked out and bleeding from the nose.

"I guess that explains everything."

"What?" He said. I shook my head. He moved agilely and placed me in his arms, moving towards the study. He was upset; there was no way of denying it.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm more upset with the reaper showing up and having to stay over for a week instead of the mess if that's what you mean." He looked me with careful eyes and opened the door. He sat me down in a chair and put a pair of glasses on. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really need glasses like Claude?" I said. He shook his head.

"So now you know about the reapers. How do you feel about that?" Therapist much…Where am I, in a mental hospital? I sighed.

"You're a demon and so is Dimitri. It's nothing surprising. I'm more surprised that a demon's been serving me for the past 5 years, without ever noticing any of the signs. Ciel never told me, how could I have found out?" My eyebrow cocked. He smiled.

"Have I not served you well?" He said and sat in the chair right next to me.

"You have, just a little strange to hear it now." I looked at the spotless table. "What the big deal with reapers. Grell is a little flamboyant but he's…" I thought for the word. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Speak of the devil. His red hair flew back from the gust of wind after opening the door.

"Sebby, why are you here?" He was creeping in the room.

"I was talking with my lady. Leave," Grell took a step back. "Actually, stay here and sit. There's something I'd like you to talk to Aurora about." Grell slowly made his way to a chair. He sat on the other side of me.

"So what does this baby want?" He snickered and looked away. The conversation started off by telling me about the history of the reapers and how they came to be. Then Sebastian explained the demons. They both told me about the war of reapers and demons, which was really fascinating in my opinion. That went on for a good half hour then Grell attempted to change the subject of baby making. For all their talk about hating each other, Grell sure loved to flirt with Sebastian. For some bizarre reason, I was jealous but I brushed that feeling aside and started asking random questions about both demons and reapers. They happily answered and when I complimented on Grell's hair he wildly hugged me and braided mine out of nowhere. The way he touched my hair was gentle and soothing. He called me a baby because I had, quoting him, "such soft, baby butt hair." I laughed and relaxed when he brushed my hair.

"So Sebby! Dimitri's pretty hot huh?" Sebastian glared. Grell nudged my arm. "Relax; he seems to be a very very good butler. I mean come on, he has the looks! So so handsome and very willing." He winked at me and saw Sebastian's anger gradually rise. I thought his face would turn red. He took a breather and rested his hand on mine.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I nodded. "With Dimitri?" I nodded again. "Do you know the consequences of whatever the contract states and after it is fulfilled?" Another nod. He sighed and lifted my chin with sad eyes. "Very well." He walked out of the room with Grell following him. I moved myself to an armchair and laid down. Have I really upset him that much? I stared at the floor. There was a window right next to the chair and looked out. It was dark without me realizing it and there was quarter moon. There was a man standing in view and cladded in black. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Still there. I felt him motioning me to go to him and I was curious after all. I only opened the windows, trying to keep distance just in case, and tried talking to the unknown creature.

"Um who are you?" He didn't respond. I watched him closely but he still didn't do anything.

"Do you want to come inside? I could talk to my brother." I waited before I said. "I'll open the door." I ran out of the room and downstairs and landed at the entrance. My hand shook when I touched the handle and my body felt heavy. I've let strangers in before but this time, I guess, was different. Maybe I should call Sebastian. He's always here with me when this type of thing. My mouth opened and was suddenly muffled shut by another hand.


	7. Simple Gestures: Deceitful

I was about to scream when I saw the contract on his hand. "Dimitri?" He let go.

"Yes my lady?" He turned me around. I stuttered through my words.

"We are going to have a guest tonight. Please prepare a room to his liking." He bowed as he opened the door. The man was tall and lenient. His clothing was in all black and he wore a top black that covered everything except his mouth.

"Please come in." He took a step in. Dimitri greeted him casually but he tried not to scowl at him. He bowed instead. He took his bags as I led him to the dining hall. I sat next to him and watched him. He made no movement; he just sat there.

"So what's your name?" He didn't say anything. "Do you live far?" He nodded a bit. I smiled to that simple movement. _Finally getting something out of him. _ "Would you like to eat something?" He nodded again. "I'll be right back." I walked to towards the kitchen after I gave another glance. He really was mysterious. I met with Bard, who was eating a piece of pie that Sebastian made. _He will be so mad later. _I giggled. Bard choked on his fork a little when he heard me.

"Hey Aurora, what's up?" He chugged a glass of water. I walked closer to him.

"Do you have a leftover of yesterday's dinner? We have a guest who's probably famished from his long journey." He lit up a cigarette.

"Sure. I'll heat it up quicker than you can blink!" He took out his flamethrower. I stopped him before he turned it on.

"I think the oven is perfectly fine." I laughed nervously. He pouted and put his disaster machine down.

"Alright. Give me a minute then." I smiled and said thank you. Bard was right too. It only took a minute or two to heat up the stranger's meal. Unfortunately, after I put the meal on a tray, I bumped into Sebastian. His eyebrow cocked.

"What are you up to my lady?" He was suspicious of me. _Ah hell…_ I gave him an innocent smile.

"Just a little hungry is all." His eyes narrowed.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. You can't wait a little longer?" I shook my head. He sighed and took the tray from my hands. His other hand captured my waist and embraced me warmly. "I'm sorry." I stared at him. _What's he talking about? _"For upsetting you, if I have." I shook my head again.

"It's my fault. I've upset you and my brother a lot. Dimitri is well behaved though. He-"

"He wants nothing more than to consume your soul." My body froze. A tear filled my eye.

"You don't know him and anyway you're not the one to talk. You're going to eat Ciel's soul after whatever you two agreed to." He lifted my chin to his and kissed my lips lightly.

"There is more that I want but now that you've contracted…" He trailed off his words and his voice dropped.

"Now that I've contracted what?" I crossed my arms angrily. "You treat me just like Ciel."

"Because he's right and now that you've contracted you will die early before I have time to do what I wanted." I blushed. _Don't tell me he means…_ I felt the heat rise more and he chuckled and nodded. I shook my head.

"Sebastian, I-" He kissed me again and held the back of my neck to keep me there. His tongue grazed my lips slowly. I sighed feeling his lips. He reluctantly let go and took a deep breath. My heart pounded wildly. He handed me my tray.

"What are you two doing?" My brother stood there with a suspicious look. His eyebrow was cocked. I forcefully calmed myself to talk naturally but Sebastian interceded. _Thank you Sebastian._

"Nothing, Aurora was hungry so I decided to give her something small to eat." Ciel nodded. I walked fast past him to the dining hall. The stranger was still sitting there and it looked like he didn't move an inch. I put the plate in front of him.

"I'm very sorry. I ran into Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian." He shook his head and finally spoke. _Thank god, I thought he wasn't able to speak at all!_

"It is alright. I appreciate it greatly." His voice sounded happy but also a little dark. I smiled and let him eat. Dimitri came by and took the man to his room. I headed to Ciel's office. He was writing reports on the manufacturing process. I sat in the chair in front of his desk and faced him. He looked at me implicitly.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked him.

"Nothing," W_hat a liar. _He walked up and kneeled in front of me. His hand took hold of mine. "Please, tell me where it is. I can't take the anxiety any longer Aurora. Tell me, I'm begging you." Water trickled in his eye. His mouth fought to keep a straight face than frown. The hand he held pulled away and tugged down the collar of my dress, showing the seal. His fingers were cold against my skin when he traced the design. He hung his head. "Please stop the contract," He didn't look at me. "You really don't know what you're doing Aurora." I closed my eyes harshly, my head started getting dizzy.

"I already know what I'm getting myself into." Ciel got up and leaned on the arm rests of my chair, leaving me helpless in getting up and out of the room. He yelled at me while his eyes moistened more.

"Do you want to be like me?" He threw the eye patch off and landed it on the desk. His seal was faded a bit but I could still make it out. His tears fell on my skin. "Trapped in this?" He roughly pushed away and held his head. His voice was shaky and quiet. "You don't know…what you're doing." He didn't look at me. The last thing I wanted was to cause him pain but… I was in love with a demon and I had contracted with another. A tear slid down my cheek and I walked up to him. I crushed my body closer to his in a hug and tried to see his face but his hair was in the way. I moved it a bit and finally got a glance. He looked so broken by everything and I couldn't have blamed him. I did something that he would have never wanted.

"I'm sorry but I did this for a reason." He nodded and more tears fell from eyes. Ciel's arm held me tightly.

"I just don't want you to do this. I don't want you to…" He trailed off, kissed my forehead then stroked the back of my head. He always held me like I was a baby; it was something I would never get tired of. I snuggled into his warm chest and kissed his cheek.

"Please, stop what you're doing." He said, trying to contain himself.

"I can't do anything anyway. It's only if Dimitri disobeys an order." Ciel's eyes widened.

"If he disobeys…" He ushered the words slowly. _Uh oh this won't be good. _"Make him disobey you." I shook my head.

"That's only on his own brother." He bit his lip. "And I don't mind him at all. I mean yeah he's a demon but you said you didn't want me involved in the things you and Sebastian get in. this could be a good thing. Think about it." He did. _Jackpot!_

"I don't like this one bit but I guess that's a good thing." He still kept his arms around me. I nodded and he smiled. I knew it was fake though, if he had the chance and the strength he would kill Dimitri right then and there. I kissed his cheek again and walked to the door.

"I love you Aurora." His eyes were still damp and he smiled sadly.

"I love you with all my heart Ciel." Closed the door behind me and wiped the tear stain from my face. _I'm sorry. _I walked up the stair case and down the hall to the stranger's room. I knocked lightly and poked my head in.

"Mr. Stranger? Is everything alright?" He nodded. _Back to being silent. _I sighed and stood there in front of hm. He was still dressed in black and had changed into the extra pair of clothes on the bed.

"You won't change?" My head tilted.

"No. I feel uncomfortable if I'm not in my own clothing my lady." He said softly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm being inconsiderate." I curtsied but he waved it off.

"It is alright. You have done nothing wrong." He motioned to the chair.

"Won't you have a seat?" I sat across from him. He leaned his body closer towards me. Why did he seem so familiar? I scrutinized his movements while he walked to the table and took a glass of water. He sat on the small couch there and drank.

"So if I may ask. Who are you?" He chuckled a little. _Who the hell is this man? _I played with the strand of my hair that was over my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"You already know me my lady." I could see a smile forming. Without any give ways I was slammed into the wall and held there by my neck. My head spun out of control and my body bruised from the impact. My eyes slowly opened and found that the stranger's hat had fallen off. I squinted to get a look and instead got a blow in the face. The man's grip around my neck tightened and my air was being cut off. I coughed harshly, trying to breathe but he only grip harder each time. There was a sting of pain in my side when I realized that I had been stabbed by something sharp. Blood soaked into my dress quickly and I could feel it dripping down my leg. I choke on my own blood and panted. The stranger let go and allowed me to fall painfully on the side of my wound. The man laughed menacingly and crouched to look at me better. I finally knew who he was. The door suddenly slammed open. His voice sounded like heaven to me but there was two people in the door way.

"Trancy!" The body slammed the stranger into the opposite wall of me and the other came and kneeled to my side, holding my hand. My vision blurred but I could still make out those beautiful golden eyes. I coughed up blood; the taste was metallic.

"My lady." His hand skimmed my cheek and wiped the blood dripping from my mouth. "Please hang in there." He carried me in his arms and walked outside the room. My eyes felt heavy and every step that my savior took hurt more and more. I cringed to the pain and tried holding my side, only failing cause of my weak state. I tried to talk but I was much too weak. He whispered crooning words to me. I tried to calm myself but there was a sudden blazing pain that I wasn't aware of before. My side felt that it was on fire and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"My lady, calm down. Ciel is on his way now." _Ciel… _There was a bright light that hurt my eyes a lot. I cried in pain and panted heavily. I was put down on my back on something soft. I relaxed a bit and eventually my screaming stopped. My face was being carried by a pair of hands. The voices around me were barely audible.

"Aurora! Idiot, why didn't you take care of her sooner!"

"Forgive me but the blade was drenched in poison. I needed to sedate her as well, she was screaming terribly." Something kissed my forehead and cheek.

"Please stay strong Aurora." My hand weakly reached for a shadow.

"Ci…el?" My world blackened.


	8. The Guilty Ones

When I woke up, my vision was completely blurry and it took me a while to adjust. When I did, I was crushed by my brother. He looked as if he lost sleep, which probably was the case because of the recent events. A few minutes into the hug and I could see clearly. The person I had a full view of was Dimitri. He had a sad smile of relief once he saw my eyes open. Sebastian stood next to him with the darkest face I had ever seen him wear and the other servants were next to him

"Aurora look at me!" I didn't have the need to scream or kick anything. That was a good sign.

"Ciel, I…can't…breathe." His hold softened and he eyed me.

"Sorry. Let me get a good look at you." He kissed my cheek and hugged me again. "I thought I'd lost you." Something wet soaked my shoulder and I found myself tapped up by bandages and a blanket over my naked body. Heat rose in my cheeks and I covered up more.

"Where's Trancy?" I mainly wanted Dimitri to answer me. He did.

"He got away." Dimitri nodded. I sighed. My attempt at standing up on my own failed horribly and I was caught by Ciel. He put me back on the bed.

"Please, just rest. I can't have you walking around in this condition." He said.

"Ok." I laid back down and Ciel covered me in the blanket. I tried to relax and focus on the peacefulness in the room. Ciel kissed my forehead and walked out with a lot of anger. He almost slammed the door shut and I flinched at the sudden burst of noise. I looked at Dimitri while he sat next to me.

"I've failed you." The only words that came out of his mouth. His eyes were impassive but so were Sebastian's.

"You've done nothing wrong." My hand laid on his to give comfort. It wasn't his fault; I was the one that was stupid and naïve. I should've known to have Sebastian with me at all times before letting the stranger in. Dimitri was clueless. "It was my fault." I looked at Sebastian. "You too Sebastian, don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine now." Dimitri smiled sadly and nodded.

"I'll get you some tea." He walked out and shut the door. In the little creak in the opening, I saw his eyes glow an ominous red. Sebastian only stared at me without any emotion. Leaving me and Sebastian alone would cause some confessions and feelings to flee out. He was the first to talk.

"How are you feeling?" He said.

"I'm fine. Just a head rush and my side hurts a bit but I'm sure I'll be up and around in about a day or two." I smiled, hoping he'd buy it.

"Dimitri will take care of the young master for the next few days." I tried sitting up and cringed from each movement. I was outraged but didn't have the energy to express it. He was always with my brother and being with me would me way too weird. What's worse was that Dimitri would be with Ciel. My brother already hates him; things wouldn't go well if Dimitri had to stay with him constantly. Sebastian took hold of me and helped me sit up. "Don't overdo it my lady." I nodded. He was still emotionless. I gripped his arm lightly.

"Please, give me something that'll show me how you feel right now." I whispered to him. He sighed and kept his hands on my shoulders, careful not to hurt me. I thought he was trying to see into my soul with all the staring he was doing.

"I am upset." He made a face. "I am disappointed." Saw that one coming. "I am more sad and upset in myself than you. I let you get hurt and…" I stopped him by kissing him. He replied without any hesitation. I let go and felt weak again. He was what gave me strength.

"I'm alright. You didn't know." I said.

"That's what I'm more upset about." He said. I huffed. "I couldn't stop him."

"But you still came," I smiled. "And that's enough for me." His hand pet my cheek as he laid me back down. I felt drowsy.

"Get some rest. I will be here when you wake up." Sure enough he didn't lie.

The next few days turned out to be more boring than I could've ever imagined. I didn't see my shadow at all, which kind of upset me but I got over it because I had company from Sebastian. He would still carry those emotionless eyes from time to time though. There was a sense of loss the whole week. We played chess the everyday and Sebastian won, of course; I was bored out of my mind. One day when we were playing chess, I was trying to corner him. Me and my brother always believed that life was like a chess game on the chess board. Which was basically true, because whatever move you made would most likely put your life on the line. I eyed my rook and pawn that stood from either side of his Queen.

"Have you given up yet?" He said very amused. I made a face, stilling trying to figure his plan.

"Never." I stuck my tongue out. He laughed. I moved my pawn one space back. Sebastian smiled to himself. I kept my finger on the pawn and thought of a sure fired plan to win but Sebastian had already made him move and beat me. I scowled. "Cheater." I muttered under my breath.

"Now what would you like to do?" He asked smiling.

"Can I please leave the room?" He shook his head. "Why?" He gave me a look that meant that I knew why already. I squinted at the pain from my side. _This is going to be a long week._

_Sorry for this really short chapter. I try to make the next one twice as long but I'm going to need a day or two. Plus I have a question:_

_Who do you want Aurora to be with? Dimitri or Sebastian? _

_Answering this will really give me an idea fot the ending because I have two different endings for each one of them. Your opinion is greatly appreicated ^^_


	9. The Triangle

The end of the week was the happiest day because I was finally well enough to walk around the mansion. Ciel smiled when he saw me and hugged me. We talked about the company and other business contracts happening recently. My head spun a little but I shoved it aside and continued with the conversation. A few hours later, I sat on the staircase and thought about everything that happened in the last week and the days before. _I'm really stupid_. I sighed and started biting my nails still thinking. Then there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door there was a tiny box on the ground wrapped with a purple bow. I examined it carefully, actually afraid to open it! I laughed to myself.

"Look at me, I'm scared of a tiny box." I hit my forehead with my hand and closed the door. My fingers pulled the ribbon off and opened it. My eyes shinned with excitement when I saw the beautiful ruby and diamonds embedded on a ring. The whole ring was gold and from the way I saw it, the ring actually looked like an eye. I put it on and it slid down nicely. I smiled from the sparkle it gave and it looked so new too! I checked the box again for a message that said who it was from but it only said 'To Lady Phantomhive'. I bit my lip and decided to forget about it.

"My lady?" I finally saw my shadow and I ran and hugged him immediately. He chuckled. "What's with the sudden gesture?" His arms were careful around me. His warmth gave me comfort.

"I hadn't seen you in a week. It was agonizing without you." I looked at him sadly. His lips fell down and brushed mine. He held my cheek and kissed me, smiling. It was much too long without him. I couldn't handle it again, even if I tried. My head snuggled into his chest and he started stroking my hair.

"I know. I felt it's been a century since I last saw you Aurora." He kissed my forehead. I blushed. "At least you weren't completely alone. Sebastian was here and Grell came to visit you a number of times." I had almost forgotten Grell was staying here for a while but I didn't remember him actually visiting me. Maybe I was asleep when he came, that was probably it. Dimitri kissed me again.

"I really did miss you. I don't want you to leave again." I closed my eyes.

"Yes, my lady." He kissed me softly and walked me to the study. He sat down on the couch and I was next to him, of course. He shook his head and dragged me on his lap, like Ciel always did. I calmed down to the sound of his heartbeat and rested my hand on his chest.

"My lady, how are you feeling?" He said.

"Much better now that you're here with me." He chuckled and put my head under his chin.

"Physically speaking my love." My cheeks quickly flustered and I nodded. _He's never called me that before._ He laughed again. "I'm glad to hear that. I was afraid I would lose you and I'm sorry that I wasn't there sooner." I shook my head and gave myself a head rush.

"I'm happy you came though. I really am." I smashed myself into him chest. The feeling I had the entire week was a feeling of loss. I thought something was taken from me feverishly. I was glad to have it back; another part of me came back. My stomach had butterflies when I looked at him. His smile seemed different in the since that there was a seductive look that I tried to make out. I didn't realize I was staring till he laughed at me. My head turned away with red cheeks. He laughed more.

"Is there something wrong?" He grabbed my chin and kissed me a bit roughly this time. I moaned softly and trapped his neck between my arms. His tongue grazed my lips and then kissed me. We looked at each when we stopped but my arms didn't let go of his neck. The door opened quickly and there stood Grell in the entrance. His face was unbelievably red and other multiple colors from bruises. Dimitri still carried me when he started getting up. He gripped my legs and back firmly.

"What is Sutcliffe?" He said. There was no happiness from the interruption.

"Sebastian has gone crazy!" He ran behind us. Dimitri scowled. We watched the opening and waited for a few minutes then an actual shadow proceeded towards the room slowly. My body was shaking from fright because just by the look of the shadow it was scary. I hid myself in Dimitri's chest. Then came in Sebastian with the most horrifying expression ever imaginable.

"Grell Sutcliffe." His voice was so cold that I thought ice would come pouring out of his mouth at any moment. Grell screamed bloody murder when Sebastian took a step in and held on to Dimitri's tailcoat. His gripped on my tightened a little. I stared at Grell and he was utterly white from fear. "I think it'd be best if you came with me for a moment." He looked at me and Dimitri and the way he was holding me. He scowled then turned back to the scared reaper. In the blink of an eye, Sebastian was behind us and roughly grabbed Grell by his hair. His arms flailed everywhere and in all directions while being dragged on the floor, out of the room.

"Put her down." His voice was colder than before when he spoke to Dimitri and then he left. Instead of listening, he didn't put me down. Out of nowhere, Sebastian flew to Dimitri and threw him to the wall. During those few seconds between the impact and actually space between them, I was let down on the couch. I had flashbacks of Trancy holding me the exact same way but this time I felt that it was harsher than when Trancy attacked me. It probably was; they were demons after all. That blow could've killed me now that I think about it.

"Don't touch her." Dimitri sounded as cold as Sebastian's. His neck was tightening from Sebastian's hand. I was suddenly pulled back and out of the room by Grell. He slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing? They're going to kill each other!" I ran for the door knob but he pulled me back again. My side started throbbing. His finger was to his lips.

"Let them sort it out." He said.

"Kill each other! That's how they want things sorted out? You were just scar-"

"That was an act." He sat me down gently. I cringed from the pain again. He sat across from me. "They wanted to fight it out." _Unbelievable!_ I stared at him in disbelief and he continued. "It's something you won't understand. They both like you or more correctly they've fallen in love with you." Heat rose in my cheeks. They both are fighting over me? I shook my head unable to gather that information.

"That can't be true. " I held my side.

"Well it is! Why won't they fight over me instead of some human?" He pouted in jealousy. I couldn't see demons fighting over me. It was probably a territorial thing like wolf and their homes. I let out a long breathe.

"Ok. I'll give them time." Grell nodded and we talked for an hour about the role of the reapers in more detail. He described his mentor, William .T. Spears. From the description he seemed like a very uptight person but also very on top of things with work and the rookies. He took his chainsaw and showed me the designs and explained what its purpose was. I had an interesting conversation about love right after. Stunned faces were all I could give for responses.


	10. Blooded by the Hand

The hour pasted fairly fast. We heard a lot of crashes and explosions in the room and when I tried to reach for the door Grell would come and pull me back again. When there was silence and I knew the hour was gone I rushed in. My eyes were so wide from the view. The entire room was gone and when I mean gone, I mean _gone. _All chairs were destroyed and turned into sawdust. The table was cut into multiple pieces and thrown everywhere and the paintings and book were nowhere to found. There was also a wall missing but I more frightened of the two butlers covered in blood and both were missing one of their arms. They were panting at each other with anger in their eyes. Grell was having his moment.

"How sexy! Beautiful men covered in blood!" He said and passed out. I looked at him weird and giggled to myself. I took a stepped towards the fighting area and they both snapped their faces at me. It wasn't in anger or any type of hatred; it was more in sadness and shock to see there. I stared at them back and forth and made my feet turn around to walk out and close the door behind me. I turned down the hall and to my room. The sun was finally setting and so quickly too! I hadn't noticed at all so I decided to go ahead and get dressed. I fell on my bed and wrapped myself in my covers. That's when my dream started.

_"Aurora…" There was Alois standing in front of me with him hand stretched out for me. He was actually pointing at something. I looked down and figured he was pointing at the ring. I looked at it._

_ "Is this what you want?" He nodded and reached for it. The ring started glowing white and the ruby was glowing red. The light was blinding and from the small view that I had I saw Alois frozen. There was something coming out from his chest. I looked harder to see clearly; I saw a bloody hand and something behind him. I tried to scream a warning to him but he didn't hear me and fell down._

_ I screamed his name over and over but nothing happened except for whatever stood behind Alois was walking over to me. I tried to take a step back but my feet wouldn't move. The light shining from the ring gave away the face of Claude Faustus. He was licking his hand and tasting the blood of his master. My stomach was turning inside out but I couldn't look away from his red eyes. He stopped to look at me and kneeled down on one knee. He took my hand that was wearing the ring and kissed it. The light faded away almost instantly._

_ "My lady, so innocent and pure. A white soul with a fragile figure and as beautiful as a diamond." He kissed my actual hand and smiled at me with hungry eyes. He got up and licked my cheek; I pushed myself back. He held my wrists and pulled me back to him. "Well then…my lady." He leaned his face towards mine, those snake-like, red eyes getting bigger and bigger then…_

I woke up screaming and my body was sweating. The ring was still the exact same way I left it. On my finger and _not _glowing. _Goodness I'm going insane! _I fell back down and stared at the ceiling. The room was completely dark and there was nothing to be heard or seen except the moon and the trees. I had the feeling of being watched though and it kind of crept me out. I tried to keep my mind off it by covering my head with the blanket. It didn't help I just kept looking out of the covers over and over and I glanced at the clock on my dresser. It read 12:43. There was a note and a rose next to it. The rose was a beautiful crimson color and the words on the note were engraved in gold.

_Dear Aurora,_

_Please forgive me about earlier. _

_I know it wasn't a pleasant sight and I hope you don't intend to think differently about me. _

_Do not worry about the mess; it is already taken care of. _

_We are put back together and in perfect condition like we were before our quarrel. _

_Please have a good rest and I will see you first thing in the morning._

_Love, Dimitri_

I smiled and picked up the rose. A petal fell off and landed on the bed. I picked it up and put the rose back down. I didn't want to destroy what beauty it had. There was a huge thud coming from behind me and though I wasn't that quick I hid my face under the covers and closed my eyes tightly. When I finally turned to it, it was only the window. I relaxed and got up to shut it; that was a huge mistake. I was grabbed by something and pulled into the darkness. I thrashed around me and screamed for my life when I felt hands grab me. In the darkness I could only see were red eyes. I knew who it was.

"Claude?" He was carrying me and taking me somewhere I had no idea of. I pushed myself off and looked at him. He only smiled. "Claude, what are you doing?" He fixed his glasses.

"Bringing you home." He simply said.

"I was already home before you grabbed me." I scowled and put my hands on my hips. He leaned closer and smirked.

"Rest my lady." My body fell into something soft and I gave out.


	11. A Day in the Trancy Estate

My eyes were hurt by the light from the sun. It was the first time that the sun actually hurt me and that was such an awful dream I had. I sat up, stretching. I heard the door click open and footsteps. I turned and smiled to see that person. I didn't what I was excited about but suddenly went away when I saw a jet black butler, looking at me and carrying a tray of tea in his hands. Who was I excited to see? Nothing was really making sense right now.

"Good morning my lady. I have prepared your morning tea." His snake eyes gave gentleness. I whipped my head back and forth, looking at every inch of the room. "Is something wrong my lady?"

He handed me my tea and dragged me to the edge of the bed. My hand grabbed the column on the closest side of me and stared at the demon, who was removing my shirt and getting my attire ready. He picked out a pink and frilly dress. I scanned my surroundings again. _Purple curtains and purple walls? Even the furniture is purple! This isn't my room or anything I can remember from the mansion. Who is this guy? _

"What are you doing?" He looked at me like he was just slapped in the face; he showed it by fixing his glasses.

"I am doing what I normally do my lady." He said and smiled. Who was he? I bit my lip and nodded. Why couldn't I think straight?

"Don't stress yourself my lady. My name is Claude Faustus. I am your butler." He said casually.

"You're a demon." He nodded. I sipped at the tea and set it down. "Hadn't I contracted with-"

"You are not contracted my lady." I couldn't believe that. I could've sworn I contracted with a demon. "There is no need to worry. Now let me get you ready." He stood me up and dressed me. When he was finishing up, a maid came in with a pair of slippers. Her hair was a beautiful lavender color but I felt that I had seen her before. She was very energetic to serve someone she just met not even an hour ago.

"Good morning my lady. I have prepared you breakfast." Her smile was big but not in the creepy way. It made me want to smile too.

"Um t-thank you." I curtsied. I sat on the bed and lifted my feet. She lifted my feet and put my shoes on. She took my hand, stood me back up and walked me to the dining hall. There were paintings on both sides of the hallway. The one I liked the most was the picture of a tarot card: The fool. He was standing on a cliff just like the actual card itself. "Who are you?" She looked at me the same way that Claude when I asked him that.

"I am Hannah Annafellows, my lady. You should know who I am." My head tilted in confusion. We arrived into the dining hall and I giggled to myself because every room was a different color. This room was blue. I ate silently while staring at my food. I played with it for few minutes before actually taking a bite. _Those triplets are so weird._ I giggled and they looked at me at the same time. They nodded and took my plate after I was done. Claude came in and gave me a list of guests.

"You scheduled a ball tonight my lady." I looked at the list and underlined everyone I wanted to attend. There was a name I came across that made me uneasy.

"Phantomhive Ciel? Where have I heard that name before?" I looked at him.

"He inherited the Phantomhive toy company." He said.

"But…" Something doesn't feel right but now that I think about it. "Claude, what's my full name?" He fixed his glasses and responded casually.

"Aurora Trancy, my lady." He took the list from me. "Do not worry; everything will be ready by 6 and I will make sure ball is to your liking my lady. If you'll excuse me." He walked out and I was left with Hannah.

"Ciel…Phantomhive." I whispered slowly to myself. The rest of the day I wondered round, trying to figure out everything. It was very difficult because I got lost so many times. The longest I was lost was almost an hour and when Claude found me, and it didn't take long, he smiled and laughed. Walking back to where I had started, which was in the dining hall, I talked to Claude while watching him decorate the mansion. He did a tap dance to amuse me and he was really good at it too. I clapped whenever he did and saw him swing from the chandelier; he landed like a cat, perfectly on his feet. It was amazing how good he was at decorating and dancing at the same time. He occasionally rest hand on my head and then put a flower in my hair. I almost out them back just to play around with him. He wouldn't get upset though, he wasn't easily tempered.

"Are these violets and carnations?" He nodded with a smile. I was happy that I got along with him so easily but there was still that weird feeling of something that was wrong. Every time I would shove that thought back, it would come back and bother me again. Tonight, I figured I would understand why the name haunted me so much.


	12. The Final Chapter: A Phantomhive's Curse

Everyone looked so stunning at the ball and the guests were so lively. It made me very happy. Claude dressed me in purple and kept the black suit. Every person I passed gave me a greeting and desired to dance with me. Pathetic. I was looking for Phantomhive and when I finally found him, he practically ran to me.

"Aurora!" He gripped me into a hug. His arms crushed me. I was utterly confused by him. How did he know me? Maybe I've met him before.

"It's nice to finally meet you Lord Phantomhive." I curtsied. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Aurora it's me. Ciel, your brother." He said with sad eyes. Two men in black were behind Lord Phantomhive with the same look. The one that was a bit shorter than the other started talking.

"My lady don't you remember me?" My head shook. This was getting weird. I felt someone was behind me.

"Lady Trancy." He handed me a glass of wine. "Here you are." I smiled and looked at it a bit disapprovingly. Ciel chuckled sadly.

"You never did like wine." He said. I stared at the glass of wine and Phantomhive lead me away from the three butlers and the guests.

"Aurora what are you doing here? I told you not to be around the Trancy Estate."

"I'm sorry Lord Phantomhive but I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"It's me. You're brother Ciel." His hand was on my shoulder. I was completely clueless on it. I shook my head and he was getting more and more upset that I had no idea who he was. He looked so heartbroken when he tried explaining everything to me and I didn't understand it at all. I'm his sister? I contracted with a demon named Dimitri? He contracted with Sebastian? Hell I barely knew what a contract was! Nothing clicked in my head when he told me that my last name was actually Phantomhive and not Trancy. I've been here for so long that I should at least know who and what I am.

"You really don't remember me?" I think he was finally giving up. I still shook my head. "I have to make you remember somehow. Is anything coming clear to you? Please you have to remember me. Our parents died in a fire and we were…" He trailed off and his eyes went really wide. He turned me around and unzipped my dress.

"W-what are you doing?" I was about to scream till he covered my mouth.

"You have to remember." He traced something on my back and from the corner of my eye he was smiling. "This has to make you remember. You still have those scars Aurora." He turned me around again. "Look in the mirror tonight and let me know what you see. Please I can't risk losing you to him. He's trying to control you." I am so confused right now! I scratched my head. I blinked and nodded but I still wasn't getting it.

"Excuse me but I must be going." I curtsied and walked away. Claude was right by me the whole time. The crowd of guests opened a huge space, letting a blonde man make a grand entrance. My heart overfilled with joy and I ran towards him, into his arms.

"Big brother!" He hugged me eagerly.

"My baby sister. Are you enjoying the ball?" I nodded and kissed my cheek. I giggled but stopped when Alois and Ciel were having a stare down. I held on to his sleeve while he snickered.

"Trancy, what the hell have you done?' Phantomhive clenched his fists, trying to be careful in not to ruin his reputation in front of everyone.

"How about we talk about?" He looked at me and took my hand. We walked out and it was already late at night. Alois motioned me to sit so I did at the root of a tree. Ciel kneeled to me.

"Please Aurora, remember me?" I stared blankly and hung his head. "What did you do to her?" He screamed to the top of his lungs; Alois shrugged. I heard talking from a near distance. It's those guys and Claude. While my brother and Lord Phantomhive were talking, I moved a few feet back and followed the noises. I saw that guy, Sebastian, being thrown back but he landed steadily on his feet. The other guy was running at Claude with full force. I kept behind a tree and watched them.

"You brain-washed her!" That guy, what was his name? Dimitri! Dimitri yelled and flew himself again at Claude. Sebastian ran at him on the opposite side and kicked Claude clean in the face. He skidded on the ground and wiped his face. I was dying to go in and stop it but something told me that they should settle their dispute. The problem was that every time I looked at the Sebastian and Dimitri, I felt that something was wrong. Did I really know them? I am a Phantomhive or Trancy? I contracted with… Dimitri? Where would the contract be though? I turned my back to the fight and searched for anything unusual. Nothing yet, but when I pulled my collar down, I found it.

"A seal?" I said and traced the circle lightly. There was no special design in the middle in the middle, which I though was pretty important. My chest started glowing white and I couldn't see. I fell in pain and forced myself not to scream in any way. The words on my chest were glowing.

"Ma." The first word faded. My eyes widened and I read the words to myself. "Ton." The next word faded too. I saw that each word I said drew a line to the other end of the circle. My heart started pounding vividly. "Te." The next line and the faded word. I was scared to say the next two. What would happen to me if I did? I had no idea, but that's what was so scary to me. I remembered someone telling me that to get rid of any fears is to face and the unknown but I couldn't remember who. "Tra." The word faded followed by the line. Something started coming back to me. I was contract with him. I was a Phantomhi- Trancy! What the hell was I? My head rushed and gave me dizziness. My memories were foggy and on and off when I forced myself to remember. My brother was Ciel. "Gram." The last word faded and connected to make a pentagram. A tear fell from my eye when I felt even more pain and I couldn't hold back. I screamed with all the breath that I had and cried. The wind whistled through my hair and when I closed my eyes everything was starting to come back.

"Order me, my lady." I stared into the eyes of a beautiful demon. He wiped my tears away and carried me gently. "Do you know who I am?" My hand touched his cheek and he smiled. I softened and nodded.

"Dimitri." I hugged him and cried into his chest. He petted my hair and kissed my head. I understood every now, but how did I forget about everything? Dimitri jumped into the air and hovered over Sebastian and Claude. He landed right next to them and put me down. He nodded to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry." I said and looked at Claude, who was oddly confused by what was going on. The attitude he carried was replaced with anger. I took a step forward and didn't take my eyes off him. "What did you do?" I scowled. This time, there would be no hiding how upset I was about all of this. I was kidnapped, contracted, nearly killed, stabbed, and more in the past few weeks. I was pretty sure anyone would be upset if it happened to them too, but I would be like Ciel, calm and collected when I needed to be. Claude fixed his glasses and flipped his hair. Definitely not unusual of him to do that.

"I am only entitled to what my master tells me." He said and nudged behind him. There was something glowing a goldish color where Alois and Ciel were. It hit me.

"Alois and Ciel." My eyes went round and I ran without even thinking. Claude blocked my path and grabbed me; Sebastian swung a fist at him out of nowhere and took me into his arms. We stood on a tree branch. Dimitri yelled while facing Claude.

"I'll handle him! Go!" I was unsettled with leaving him there. I was about to protest when Sebastian rested his hand on my shoulder. Ciel needed me right now and this was no time to worry about Dimitri. He would be able to protect himself; he was a demon after all.

"Please be safe. I'll be waiting for you to come back to me." I whispered through the wind's breeze. I was glad that he could hear me. He gave me that angelic smile that made me shudder with joy and happiness, every time, hopefully not for the last.

"I love you," My eyes widened with tears. "Be safe and careful, my lady. Now please, order me."

I looked at Sebastian who gave a quick nod, we didn't have much time. I took a deep breath and showed the seal. In that instant, my chest glowed white again.

"This is an order Dimitri Alekez, kill Claude Faustus." I tried hardening my voice to show no fear.

He gave a bow, showed his seal and still kept that beautiful smile going. I would really miss him and be worried for his safety. Dimitri's eyes glowed red and he licked his lips thoughtfully.

"Yes, with pleasure, my lady." He said and ran towards Claude with a faster pace than before.

With that we left towards the bright light. When we finally got there, Ciel was strapped by wrists and ankles by a seal. The thing was that it didn't even look like Ciel's or mine, but it was more like a flower with 5 petals. He was hanging in the air and it looked like he was unconscious.

"Ciel!" I was blocked again but by Alois and he was holding a saber. I froze and Sebastian wasn't with me anymore; he was trapped the exact same way. That was a major surprise to me; he was always perfect and for my brother and Sebastian to be caught in this type of situation was so upsetting and ran at Alois. I gave a full blown punch in the face and blood squirted out of his nose. I could feel Sebastian smiling while he watched me take hold of the saber. I pointed it at him with full blown confidence when obviously I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him. I did the best I could though.

"Release them. Now." I said. My brother had has way too much confidence, I guess it kind of rubbed off on me at some point. Alois laughed hysterically. "This is no joke, Trancy. Do it. Now." He still laughed and I grimaced. What the hell was so funny?

"You're so adorable!" His eyes went big and I gave him a weird look. Wow…something really is wrong with this kid. I ran at him and swung my saber with as much force as I could. He was still laughing and he held my saber by the blade. His blood dripped slowly down till it reached my hand. I pulled back and ran to Sebastian, trying to figure out how to get him and my brother out the trapped that was made on them. I looked closer at the design and I recognized it instantly. I turned to Alois.

"This is your seal." It was fact but I'm pretty sure he took it as a question instead of a statement.

"Yes." He licked his lips and gave away the glowing seal on his tongue. The exact same design. He ran at me with a sudden saber in his hand. We clashed our weapons, trying to out push each other.

"Where the hell did you get another saber from?" I said with confusion. He smiled maliciously.

"That's so not lady like, baby sister!" He shoved me back and I fell and hit my head on the tree trunk. I rubbed my head and got back up. My brother was still unconscious and hanging. Alois was looking at him like he was a meal.

"I finally have you, Ciel." He applied sweetly and licked his lips again. I ran at him again and pierced him on his side. The same side he did to me.

"Damn it!" He grabbed his side and swung at me. I caught it and pushed him back harshly. My hand was slit with a straight cut. We both panted slowly and heavily; I took a step back.

"No my lady!" Sebastian yelled but it was already too late. Alois seal was right under me and I was being strapped down while Ciel was released. Alois carried him like a baby and smiled.

"Finally, I have you all to myself. All three of you." He said and kissed his cheek. I gave a grossed out look. I pulled but nothing happened and I cried. After everything that I had done to Ciel and Sebastian, they didn't deserve what was happening to them. I did. These were my mistakes and I had let something so stupid take over me. I had failed terribly in my contract and now I would watch them be killed or worse. I should have died before and had never contracted.

"What do you plan on doing to him?" I asked; he looked at me with surprise and smiled.

"Kill him and transfer his soul into me." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I figured as much. You would do something that crazy." I muttered under my breath. It seems he heard which was just what I wanted. He walked over to me with his saber and poked me with the tip. I grimaced to the pain.

"What do you mean that you figured as much?" One eye was half lidded and the other was completely wide. He was getting angry but if only Ciel would get up quicker. He stabbed my side and I cried in agony. "Tell me!" His saber went deeper in my skin and blood soaked my clothes. I didn't answer him and it upset him more. He swung at me over and over, cutting me deeply each time. I screamed in pain because each cut was worse than the last. "Tell me!" He cut the collar of my dress and the seal started glowing. My body felt that it was being burned alive at this point but the seal made the wounds hurt even more. I thought I was being put on a stake for a witch trial. I screamed again and Alois took a step back. My voice was cold and my body started glowing with my contract.

"Release them." The magic that bind me broke off and shattered into fragments. I landed gently on my feet and took Trancy by the neck, holding him high in the air. He wiggled like a pig out for slaughter. Pathetic creature. "I will not ask again. Do it!" He started crying terribly and he finally stopped moving. I threw without any hesitance and it seemed to knock him out pretty fast. I felt my body weak and the glowing fading away but I still ran to Ciel. Sebastian was already behind me when I reached him. He muttered curses and finally opened his eyes. I balled tears and hugged him.

"Thank god you're ok." I nuzzled into his neck. He looked at me and caressed my cheek.

"Do you remember me now?" I nodded and he hugged me. My heart's beating returned to normal and I helped Ciel up. "What should we do with him?' He brushed himself off. I started thinking about that.

"I will take him." A shadow emerged from the darkness and we saw Claude with so much blood and rips on his suit. He was panting heavily too. He walked casually over to his master and took him. "Till next time Phantomhives." He left, leaving us in the dust. I and Sebastian looked at each other for a little while. If Claude is alive then that meant…

"Dimitri!" My feet scurried over to the last place we left them and there he was. Lying on the ground. In a blood puddle. Dying. I fell on my knees and carried his face in my hands. He was barely alive but still.

"Dimitri, please wake up!" I cried. He coughed up blood and even after all the beating he took, he still smiled; only for me. He touched my face with the weakest gesture.

"Forgive me, I did the best that I could." He saw Ciel. "I'm glad you got him back. I'm proud of you my love." His hand fell but I took it before it could hit the ground and held it to my heart.

"Please no, we can try and do something." He barely shook his head and coughed again. My whole world was shattering into fragments.

"It is already too late but I am happy I was of service to you my lady." He still smiled and I leaned over him. My heart was breaking, he didn't deserve this. My brother kneeled next to me.

"Despite all the anger I had for you. You were a big help to me and my sister. I thank you for it." He said and stood up. Sebastian was on the other side of his becoming corpse. His face was impassive but his eyes gave away sadness.

"Dimitri Alekez," He looked at me and back at him. "I wish you luck in the afterlife." He bowed.

"Aurora, I…" His hand gave up on his strength and it fell down again but I didn't catch it. I knew that it was too late. I had really failed him in the end after all. The tears that had fallen had dried and fresh ones took their place. "Love…" His eyes were half lidded with that gorgeous smile and his face grew paler. His heart stopped all together and I cried over his chest silently. I didn't need Ciel's comfort. I didn't need Sebastian's. I moved to his face and kissed his blood covered lips. The pain I had all over my body didn't hurt anymore or at least I was too much in the moment of mourning for someone I had loved and lost dearly. I stood and fought back fresh tears; I turned to Ciel and Sebastian.

"Let's go home." I said with no emotion. Ciel carried me in his arms as we walked back to the mansion. I couldn't stop looking at his body while being carried away. A bloody angel, still so beautiful. I knew in my heart I would never forget him but trying to forget how he left me would be unbearable; I would still try my best to move on and be happy though. He would have wanted it that way.

Months later

I was sitting with my brother in the office, talking about the company when Sebastian came in with our tea. We thanked him and continued on. It had been months since the recent events and I've come to calm myself whenever I thought about him. His eyes, his smile and the way he did things around the mansion. After a couple of hours I was standing on the balcony of my room. The wind whistled softly to me, a repeating song.

"You alright?" I turned around and met face to face with my brother's shadow. My heart fluttered, hoping it was Dimitri but it was still nice to see Sebastian too. I didn't respond but I looked outside and closed my eyes. His arms encircled me and my head leaned back into his chest. He turned me around to make me look at him. He brushed my hair back. I took a deep breath and smiled sadly.

"Just trying to adjust. I know it's been a long time but…" I fought back my tears and looked at him. "I just need some more time to…" he silenced me by kissing me lightly. My arms captured his neck and his hands gripped my waist firmly. He hand skimmed my body up and down while the other kept at my waist. We let go and I was flustered.

"I want you to relax. He would've wanted it that way." He smiled. "Besides, I can't have you falling in love with someone else." He said. His eyes were so gentle but I could tell he was jealous about Dimitri. I thought of him every day.

"Yeah." I nodded again and hugged him. He kissed me again and went out of the room.

"After all," I pulled my collar down still having the seal there but faded more than it was when it wasn't active. It meant that my contract was invalid. We were both free in more ways than one. When I looked outside there was a crow sitting on the fence. The way it looked at me gave me an impression. "It was what he wanted." I walked over and pet him; he came on my shoulder. It nuzzled to my cheek. "Dimitri?" It brushed my cheek again and flew away. I smiled and watched it go into the air, soaring in the sky to something new. He was free and unrestrained. The contract would leave the scar but I would be alright. I knew I would be and I could still imagine his smile. I wasn't bound anymore and I felt that there had been a weight that lifted off my shoulders.

"You are my only shadow." I whispered to myself and saw Sebastian with Ciel outside sitting. Sebastian smiled and giggled to myself. The rest of the day was normal like any other. The sun was setting and the sky was an orange pink. I talked with Ciel and met with Sebastian, talking with them about random stuff. We decided to save the company meeting and interviews for tomorrow. I was laying bed and I fell asleep; my dream was what should have happened to me.

The environment was gloomy and dark but I was sitting on a stoned bench. There was a cold feeling but I didn't feel it too much. He was there I could feel his presence there, waiting for me.

"Dimitri…" I smiled as he walked into the dull light. He walked up to me and caressed my cheek. Then I remembered, this isn't what was actually happening. This would never be real. His face was inches to mine and his breath tickled my face.

"Yes." He said and kissed my cheek. Those eyes were a dangerous red but I still loved them so much. As much I wanted to slap my head, I believed it was him the whole time. The whole death and troubles felt like a beautiful nightmare. I didn't care anymore though. It was just me and him.

"Will this hurt?" I felt myself crying but it was silent.

"It may but I will make it as painless as possible." He drew down my collar and removed his glove, showing both seals on each other.

"No. I want you engrave every painful action that has happened to you to me. Carve my soul with as much pain as possible." For the first time ever he smiled to something so sinister and dark. It was surprising, but it didn't matter to me because I would become one with him. His eyes drew closer and I was gone. This would happen to Ciel, the only living thing that I ever loved and didn't lose to something so ridiculous. My parents would be upset and so would Ciel but I didn't really care either. I would be with my shadow again. This was the Phantomhive's curse.

"Well then, my lady."

Then…there was darkness…

* * *

**I'm not sure why I didn't write anything at the bottom to ensure that thre is a sequeal to this story, plus another after that one but I just wanted to make it clear so the ending wont be so confusing. The next story is 'Her Silent Requiem' and then after that is 'Whisper my Reflected Unrequited Love'. Hope you enjoyed this as well as the other stories. Thank you.**

_**Aurora Phantomhive**_


End file.
